Next Of Kin
by writergirl99
Summary: Harry did something unforgetable and caused Nikki to leave. She hated him and never wanted to see him again. She shut him out of her life. However, has she truly forgotten him? Will she see him again? what will happen?


**A/N: Another Silent Witness fic… how many is that in the past day or so now? Anyway, just wanted to say, that this was based on an episode of Law and Order SVU that I saw…**

**And also, I'm not sure about this one… I like it, but I don't know if it makes sense!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

"Harry," she moaned slightly. "Harry," she moaned again, rolling over in her bed slightly.

"Hey," Cheryl said loudly to Nikki. "Who's Harry?"

Nikki opened her eyes and wandered where she was. Then she remembered. She was in hospital. She looked around and saw Cheryl staring expectantly at her. Nikki couldn't remember the question.

"What?" she asked.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Who's Harry? You were muttering his name in your sleep. Harry," she imitated. When Nikki didn't answer, she pushed it. "Who's Harry?"

"No one," Nikki replied laying further down in her bed trying to hide. She hated herself and was embarrassed. She had left, forgotten about him until now… and then Cheryl had to bring him up. But it was her fault for saying his name out loud.

The door opened and a nurse walked in. "Oh good, your both awake. The doctor has looked over you both and has determined you will be fine. You both might have a concussion however, and the doctor has ordered you to stay, at least for the next 24 hours for observation."

The nurse turned and looked at Nikki. "There is someone here to see you, shall I send him up?"

"Who? I don't know anybody around here except for Cheryl."

The nurse looked at her. "Oh, well I think he was listed as your next of kin. I didn't actually get a name; I wasn't the one that he spoke to, that was nurse Brenda."

At this, Nikki sat up straight in the bed. "Are you sure it's him?"

The nurse nodded before turning and leaving to go and fetch him. Nikki groaned silently and fell back under the covers again. "So who is he?" Cheryl asked.

Nikki didn't answer and just lay there staring at the ceiling, not wanting to talk about it. The door opened and he walked in.

"Nikki," he said softly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily. The last time she has seen him… Well, let's just say things didn't go to well.

"I'm your next of Kin," he replied sitting on the edge of her bed looking at her. She looked up and her gaze got caught on his eyes. Damn him. She hated him, but at the same time he loved her. She tore her gaze away, slightly embarrassed.

"I forgot to change it," she muttered avoiding his gaze.

He chuckled "So I see."

There was an awkward silence around the room. "So… how's Leo?" Nikki asked.

He looked at her. "You want to talk about Leo?" he asked shocked.

"I have nothing to say to you," she muttered turning on her side and facing the window so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Come on Nik… I think you do," he said.

She turned to face him. "What do you want me to say? That I want to hate you but I can't because I still love you…" she began to cry whilst sitting up in her bed so she had his complete attention "it hurts… everyday!"

He was silent. "Say something…" she begged.

"I'm sorry," was all he said. There was silence again in the room, this time, it seemed to last hours. Harry was the first to break the silence. "I didn't know it still hurt… you just packed up and left, saying you hated me… and that was the last thing I heard from you. It broke my heart Nikki. How you could just shut me out of your life like that!"

He leaned forward and brushed away the tears that were falling down her checks. Their gazes locked, but no words were needed for them to understand each other.

"We both did things we regret… Why don't we start over?" he asked. She nodded.

"So, Nikki Alexander… Will you come home?"

"Yes… But promise me you won't do it again… I couldn't handle it a second time."

He nodded, before getting up to go find the doctor and see if he could get Nikki discharged early.

"So… Who's Harry?" Cheryl asked. "Still a nobody?"

Nikki laughed. "No… he's my boyfriend."


End file.
